


You're Here

by AlpacaSoon (BisexualDisastaur)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [32]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Memories, Video Game Mechanics, it was SUPPOSED to be entirely fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisastaur/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Líf somehow gets roped into accessory organization and experiences some Feelings along with it.***Title changed due to me realizing there's a Líf/Summoner fic by the same name
Relationships: Líf & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890532
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> *grabs this goshdarn fic by the collar* you were SUPPOSED to be FLUFF!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY!!!! WHERE DID THIS GODDAMN ANGST COME FROM!?

He hadn’t even been doing anything—just his standard standing-by-the-window-and-brooding thing when a bunch of dragon children crowded around his legs to push and drag him… Somewhere.

“Hey.” He grunted, pushed and pulled along by the gaggle of his fellow Heroes. “I didn’t agree to this—where are we _going—”_

“Come on, Líf!” One of them—Fae, he thought, although it was hard to see who was who in the crowd around him—chirped out. “Kiran’s doing something fun!”

Somehow, they managed to yank him into the Great Hall _(and it was so different, so beautiful after the ruins he had lived most of his afterlife in)_ where several other Heroes had gathered, and where Kiran had stacked several boxes on the stairs. “Oh, hey!” They called out. “Good job, you got him!”

The dragon children immediately flocked over, where Kiran giggled and gave them all head pats before they hurried over to where Tiki stood in her adult form. Kiran snickered one last time before looking over to Líf, mirth sparkling in their eyes. “Hey.”

“...Summoner.”

“Wanna help me out?”

“Seeing as I’ve already been dragged here by a gaggle of hyperactive dragonlings, I don’t see why not.”

Kiran grinned. “Great! So, since the war with Hel is over and we’re kind of settling into a peacetime—as long as Alfonse’s weird dreams aren’t recurring and Peony doesn’t end up betraying us—it’s about time we organize the accessories again.” Kiran opened up one of the boxes and pulled out a…

A yellow, cheerful rubber duck that they blew the dust off of before stretching to place it on Líf’s head. “There we go,” they chirped out before reaching back in. “Leo! Some of our plant accessories seem to be wilting a little. Can you recast that spell or something?”

* * *

In the end, most of the accessories were distributed to various Heroes, while a few were packed back into the boxes. Líf ended up handing the duck to a curious Kana and settled on a step, choosing to simply watch as Heroes and their families gathered around to help and laugh and love. 

It all felt familiar, all too much like—

* * *

_Kiran cooed over the Feh plush they held in their hands, the owl herself fluttering around their head, hooting in joy. Smiling, they reached out to gently put it on his sister’s head. “Take care of it, okay?” They said. “Protect—”_

The memory fractured.

_Kiran’s frail body trembled in his hands, eyes glassy. “Alf-Alfonse.” They choked out._

_“Kiran.” A low sound, a whimper, exited his throat. “Stay with me,_ please.”

_“I… Can’t…” Kiran breathed, wheezing, a shuddering running through their body._

_“No…_ No, _Kiran I promised I would protect—!”_

* * *

A hand brushed against his cheek, and Líf startled from the memory to see Kiran _(alive, whole, smiling)_ carefully studying him. “You okay?”

“...I’m fine, Summoner.” He raised his hand to the weight by his ear. He felt the silky pleat of soft petals. “What…”

“It’s a red hibiscus!” Kiran said. “Really brings out your eyes.” They snickered again.

“I…” Líf paused, drinking in the sight of them, standing in a brightly lit hall, surrounded by flowers—

* * *

_–surrounded by flowers in a coffin that made them impossibly smaller and colder—_

* * *

—surrounded by flowers with bright sunlight shining in through the windows as their Heroes spread out behind them, strong and united.

“Líf? You’ve got a really weird look on your face. Are you sure you’re okay? Is it the flower? You don’t have to wear it—or do you want the duck? I can get the duck back. Where’s Kana? Kan—” Kiran stopped as they felt something close around their wrist, and they looked back to see Líf gently holding their wrist.

“...Kiran, it’s really fine. The flower is fine.” Líf exhaled, a puff of blue smoke exiting as a shudder ran through his body. “...Thank you.”

“...” Kiran said nothing, only shifting their body to link their hand with Líf’s. They squeezed it gently. 

* * *

_A hand in his, cold and stiff, as the light faded from Kiran’s eyes._

* * *

A hand holding his, warm and soft, as Kiran smiled with warmth at him. “Welcome home, Líf.”


End file.
